Companionship
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Three of the pups keep an injured Skye company as she's confined to the Lookout.


"Ow ow OW! Marshall, can you make it any tighter!?" Skye asked rhetorically as the dalmatian tightened the bandages on the cockapoo's leg.

"I have to make sure it's on tight."

"Marshall, it's on!" The firefighter/ medical pup pulled back with a huff.

"Well I'm sorry you decided to pull a barrel roll in a helicopter, crash, and bust your leg."

"It was an aileron roll!"

"That's not what Starfox says."

"Starfox got it wrong!"

"Will you guys stop fighting!" Rocky yelled. "Jeez!"

"He/she started it!" The two shouted in unison. Rocky facepawed.

"You two are acting like children!" Out of nowhere, their pup pads beeped.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted in unison, only for Marshall to shove Skye down as she attempted to push herself up from the bed she was laying on.

"Oh no you don't! You are not going on a mission with a busted leg! You're staying in the lookout until it's healed!"

"Aw come on!"

"Don't make me get Ryder!" Marshall threatened, running towards the elevator and tripping on a ball, crashing into everyone as the elevator doors closed. Skye groaned, laying her head down. This sucked. The most energentic pup in the whole PAW Patrol and she was confined to this tiny bed. She didn't even have a TV to watch. After about ten minutes or so she figured that the entire team had been called into whatever the mission was. With a huff, she lay her head down and figured she'd take a nap...

...She woke up an hour later with her bladder about to burst. Skye looked around frantically, seeing that the rest of the PAW Patrol still wasn't back. She whined, trying desperately to hold it as she pushed herself up. She didn't care what Marshall said. She was NOT going to pee on her bed. Unfortunately, it was her back leg that she had injured, forcing her to stumble forward towards the door. She tripped on a ball, stumbling into one of the treat dispensers, causing it to fall on top of her and pin her to the floor.

"Oooooowww!" She hissed. "This sucks." The door opened.

"Skye!?"

"Chase! Get this thing off of me! Please!" The german shepered moved over and grunted, pushing the heavy machine off of her.

"What were you doing under there?"

"Had to pee, Marshall left his ball out, and I don't recall that machine being there. Speaking of which, unless you wanna mop up the floor, I suggest you help me outside." The sheperd wrapped his paw around the smaller pup and helped her outside. Once there, Skye limped behind a bush to relieve herself. Once that was done, Chase helped her back to her bed.

"So, where is everyone else?"

"They're still on the mission." Skye blinked.

"Huh? Why aren't you with them?"

"I asked to come back. I thought you could use some company."

"Thanks Chase. That's really sweet of you." He turned away to hide his blush.

"So uh... How are you anyway?"

"Besides this banged up leg, pretty good." Skye said softly. The two locked eyes, staying silent for a long while, both of them somewhat conciouse of the fact that they were leaning colloser to eachother...

They jerked apart at the rumble of an engine. They looked toward the door to see a husky walking toward the door, carrying a box on her back.

"Hey guys!" Everest chirped. "I heard you were hurt Skye, so I brought some stuff to do."

"Thanks Everest." The husky dropped the box, tearing it open and pulling out stuff.

"Lesse... I got a portable TV, some board games, some video games, a couple of books... Ooh.. I got the new Black Panther movie!" she pulled out a dvd.

"How!?" Chase questioned. "That's not even out in theaters yet! Let alone dvd!"

"Let's just say I know a guy." The husky replied slyly. The rumble of another engine caught their attention. About a minute later, the doors opened and Zuma walked in with bloodshot eyes and his face looking a bit puffy.

"Tuwns out I'm allewgic to shwimp." The lab croaked, plopping down next to the other three pups.

"What exactly is the mission if it involves shrimp?" Skye question.

"It involves Alex, a schoolbus, the aquarium, a field of corn, and a flamethrower." Chase answered.

"Don't fowget the spidews."

"Oh yeah..."

"I just realized..." Skye began. "Look at us, we're like the Losers from IT." The other three contemplated that, then the whole group broke out in laughter.

"If that's so, then you can be Eddie." Chase laughed, pointing to Skye's injured leg.

"Alright then Bill." Skye retorted, giving Chase a playful shove. This sent the group into another fit of laughter.

"I call Bev!" Everest called.

"I'm Mike!" Zuma chimed.

"So anyway." Everest began. "Board games anyone?" The rest of the day involved games, TV, and pretty much anything else the pups could think of. When it got really late and it was clear the rest ofvtge team wasn't going to be back for a while, Chase ordered a pizza. It was nearing midnight when the rest of the PAW Patrol finally stumbled in, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Ugh." Marshall groaned. "Alex has done stupid things before, but today takes the cake."

"Shhh!" Skye hissed as she and the other three watched a movie on the portable TV Everest brought. "The Losers are about to get into a rock fight with Henry Bowers!"

"Seriously!? While I'm stopping an aquarium from burning down you guys were here watching movies!?" The dally whined.

"How do you set an aquawium on fiwe anyway?" Zuma questioned.

"Yeah, those places are like, filled with tanks of water." Chase chimed.

"Seems illogical to me." Skye joined.

"Yeah, couldn't you have just used the water from the tanks?" Everest asked.

"...You know what, screw you guys." Marshall groaned, stalking off towards his pup house.


End file.
